A number of strain gauge architectures have been developed for various applications. Conventional strain gauges are operable to undergo small mechanical deformation with an applied force, wherein the mechanical deformation results in a small change in gauge resistance proportional to the applied force. As a result, a strain gauge takes advantage of electrical conductance that is dependent not only on the electrical conductivity of the conductor, but the conductor's geometry as well.
In a conventional strain gauge construction, a continuous conductive strip of material or foil is arranged in alternating parallel lines or a grid pattern, such that stress in the direction of the orientation of the parallel lines results in a larger strain over the length of the conductor, thereby registering a larger change in resistance. The grid of parallel lines formed by the conductive strip is bonded to a thin backing, which is bonded directly to a test body. Strain experienced by the test body is transferred to the conductive grid, thereby permitting the strain gauge to respond with a change in electrical resistance. Conductive foil strain gauges require hard wiring for communication with processing systems operable to correlate changes in electrical resistance to applied strain. Such hard wiring can increase system complexity and power consumption making foil strain gauges unsuitable for several applications.